


The Prism of Stars

by Ghouly_Greea35



Category: Star Wars: Clone Wars (2003) - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, F/M, Forbidden Love, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I promise, Jedi, Lemon, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, References to Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008), Rex is a daddy, Romance, Slow Burn, enjoy ;), god i need coffee, it will get smutty
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-07-26
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:35:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25282483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ghouly_Greea35/pseuds/Ghouly_Greea35
Summary: Kalique Ron'oen is a former Takodana forest native with a strong-will and wise soul. As a newly appointed Jedi Knight she becomes general to the 810th battalion -- though loyal to the light side, she begins to question the Jedi's morals as the war progresses. That is, until Rex shows her his perspective, intriguing her and challenging her in a way no one dared to before...IG= ghouly_greea35  <3
Relationships: Anakin Skywalker & Ahsoka Tano, CC-2224 | Cody & CT-7567 | Rex, CT-7567 | Rex & Ahsoka Tano, CT-7567 | Rex & Original Jedi Character(s), Obi-Wan Kenobi & Anakin Skywalker & Ahsoka Tano, Obi-Wan Kenobi/Satine Kryze, Padmé Amidala & Anakin Skywalker
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	1. Prolouge

**Author's Note:**

> Hello fair hoomans,  
> This is the first time I have posted one of my fanfics, yaaaaaay *jazz hands*. So constructive criticism is welcome and lemme know what yall think. :)  
> I'll try to post when I can but this little piggy has school so... enjoy ;)

Running through the trees Kalique felt free – hurling herself over giant roots, weaving in and out of the foliage, stopping to drink the untainted water of lake yi’go as she went -- the sensation was intoxicating. Outsiders to her tribe might wonder why a Takodana jungle native would feel caged on a planet that houses so much raw, untamed life; but discipline is one of her tribe’s many sacred laws and when everyone is always trying to tell you what to do, real freedom can be a rarity. 

Just as she leapt over a wild Kapok root, something loud and foreign sounded: instinct dropped her to the floor, whilst momentum from her run caused her to skid. Kalique hurriedly searched the trees for the shot’s source, her heart pounding in her ears – Was it a hunter? A mercenary? Some scum from the forest plains? Panic grabbed at her throat, threating to close it as tears welled from her eyes – no, she was Kalique Ron’oen and she was not going to cry in the face of danger. 

Mustering all her remaining courage, the young native climbed onto a nearby rock, feeling the invisible power begin to stir her veins – she knew she was exposed and she hated it but if she was going to draw out this enemy… Kalique waited for her antagonist to strike again; “What are you waiting for?” she taunted hastily “I’m right here!”. Except they didn’t strike again, whoever ‘they’ were had disappeared. Satisfied she’d scared her off the foe, the youngling turned to hop off the rock just as she saw it. 

A small hooded creature was running towards her – its height reached no further than her knee and it held a small green lazer sword… A lazer sword? Didn’t Brother Sham’in say that only the ancient sorcerers of Ahch-To have lazer swords? Kalique didn’t know and quite frankly didn’t care: there was small armed creature charging towards her and it showed no indication of stopping. Fear began to wrap around her like a blanket of frost, freezing her stiff and straight. Heart racing and throat thick, she desperately tried to calm down. What was she thinking being so exposed? It was a stupid, stupid idea! What’s to say she wouldn’t have frozen earlier? Pushing down as much fear as she could, Kalique forced her legs to move. 

She fell to the ground as she stepped backwards onto nothingness – “no no no no no” she whimpered scrambling back to her feet as the small amount of remaining courage drained from her. Every nerve in her mind was screaming at her to run: run to her village, to the lake, to the forest plains she didn’t care, she just had to get away. Between finding her footing again and sprinting to the forest path, Kalique realized she’d lost one of her Varactyl skin shoes – “Kriff! I need help”, her admission was no more than a half whisper from her burning lungs, seeing only what lay ahead, never looking behind.  
She ran until her legs burned, until her bare foot was raw and bleeding, until she was sure she could run no further and then, only then, did she stop. Doubling over to catch her breath, the human girl cast a glance in the direction she had run from only to find no trace of the small being. What was it? It had been hooded so there was no way she could’ve recognized it but… the way it moved… the way it held itself…it was no species she knew of anyway.

After taking a moment to find her bearings, Kalique recognized where she was and groaned; she was near the edge of the forest plains – the one place she was forbidden to go… Looking towards the empty space of land, she saw where the trees grew few in number before they stopped. It was so easy; in a few bounding steps she could be on the plains walking to find sanctuary in the worn-down Palace. The sun set would soon be upon her and there would be no way of getting home before nightfall – she knew something was waiting for her in that Palace; she could feel it deep in her bones…but…if she didn’t return to the Tribe, they would worry and she would be in deep trouble if they found her. Kalique may have been young in her human years but she knew a cross-road when she saw one.  
As if deciding for her, the small silhouette emerged from the thicket and crept towards her. “What do you want?” she breathed shakily, backing away whilst she eyed the lazer sword it still held. When it didn’t reply she said it again, louder and firmer “What do you want?”. The dwarf like figure broke into a run when Kalique was momentarily blinded by the pain of her foot on a stone – sensing the movement, the youngling braced. She was too young to die, why didn’t the Gods help her in her time of need? Taking one final glance, two yellow eyes flashed at her as it’s green lazer sword came down upon her…

It took two long moments before realization hit Kalique like a flood. It wasn’t real. The creature...it was a memory of the forest. Her shoulders sagged in relief as she nervously began to laugh. Small murderous figures deep in the jungle? “Pull yourself together Kalique” the girl snorted, tucking a loose strand of faun hair behind her ear and paused… where were the trees.  
Eyes expanding and nostrils flaring, the youngling took in as much of the scenery as she could: the land in the plain was smaller than anticipated, barley accommodating for the sheer size of the palace. At its edge slept a vast lake that stretched further than the eye could see, cutting through the masses of trees like a knife. Standing at the edge of the wood, the place called to Kalique – the salty musk of the lake coaxed, as the rich smell of roasted Nuan beckoned her to the warmth of the palace and before she knew it, her legs were moving.

Before stepping inside, Kalique settled on the bright idea of freshening up to look at least presentable and what she saw in the lake’s reflection wasn’t pretty to say the least, even by her standards: her deep green poncho was ripped in two places – leaves entangled in the fabric threatening to create loose threads as she picked them out, her brown Orbak skin trousers were mud caked and stained along with her face and hands. Following the poor attempts at washing the mud off her face and hands, Kalique hid her remaining shoe in a bush for her to collect later – she didn’t need to look anymore like a savage than she already did.  
Once she began to limp through the ruins, the palace’s utter size came into focus. Despite its unnatural birth, the mammoth stone palace looked at one with the nature surrounding it. Just as she reached the opening courtyard, a gasp fell from her mouth – vibrantly colored flags hung around the entrance wall. Kalique recognized none of them, of course, but made quick work to note the colors she had never seen before. 

The whooshing of a metal door brought her back to the present as three haughty men swaggered down the stone steps barely giving her half a glance. Mildly confused as to what just happened, Kalique swept inside nervously. Noise. She could hear noise. It was jumbled though, like the locusts on a warm night. She listened to the deep rumbles of laughter and jeering as her eyes focused in the darkness: it seemed a happy place – smiles, laughter and chatter everywhere she looked. But some tables were deadly serious – heavily hooded men spoke in hushed voices amongst themselves -- something inside told Kalique to avoid them.

Happy enough to simply sit and observe, she found a small corner table and watched as species of every color, shape, size and language found friendship in common interests, creating a shroud of peace to settle over her. But like all good things, it did not last.  
The hairs on the back of her neck stood on end as they did when a predator was watching. She knew not to move, to act natural but… this was a predator she had never faced before. Kalique knew why she was being targeted: a young girl on her own, with mud stains gracing the majority of her clothes and no shoes. And it was at that moment that Kalique Ron’oen realized why she had been forbidden to come here.

Hurriedly, she abandoned her table and made it 3 steps towards the exit before the onlooker stepped in her path. Freezing, the youngling schooled her face into neutrality whilst giving the brute a one over. “You’re in my way” she said as coolly as she could. He didn’t react, still eyeing her up with an amused smirk. Attempting to side step him, Kalique found herself walking into another hard figure – so they were pack animals. Backing away, she spotted two more sauntering over before her back connected with the cold stone wall. The thuggish brutes slowly but surely caged her in using their bodies as an impenetrable wall.  
Feeling helpless as a cornered animal, something stirred within Kalique, something ancient and wild. The power thrummed though every blood vessel and vein and tingled against her nerve endings. Something had awoken and it would never sleep again, that she was sure of. She stood a little straighter from her newfound confidence and quietly said “Get the fuck away from me”. “Sorry, did you say something, sweetheart? I couldn’t hear you over all the cowering” the first thug snickered flashing her a cocky grin. He should not have done that. He REALLY should not have done that. Blood boiling with rage, the girl stepped forward and looked up at the face of the fully grown man. She curled her lips into a wicked smile and something changed in the air – she could’ve sworn fear flickered in the brute’s eyes. “I said…” two of the thugs melted into the conversations of others “get… the fuck…” the second thug exhaled a shaky breath and found somewhere else to be “away from me”. Noticing he was now alone; the brute began to panic – she could tell. He had the same demeaner an animal who it was about to die. However, that panic ceased as quickly as it had appeared when he remembered himself: he was a 6 ft giant of a man and she were a child with no more sense than a wamp rat – a wide grin spread across his face like butter, “Yeah? Then make me”. He knew it was an impossible task for someone half his size…right? To be sure, the brute made to grab her. 

When Kalique saw what the brute was about to do, her instincts stretched out her arms to shove him away “GO AWAY!” she yelled, closing her eyes. When her hands didn’t connect with the barbarian’s torso, she cracked open her eyes. The sight that she beheld made Kalique go limp with shock: the ruffian was on his back unconscious atop a group of travelers, three tables had been tipped and EVERYONE was staring at her. So much for keeping a low profile…  
No longer sure what to do, Kalique blankly stared at one person to the next. What had just happened? Was that truly her? But she didn’t even touch the brute… Suddenly, a strange looking man strode over: he wore brown and pale robes with a complex breathing face piece. He was so tall he had to crouch to see the youngling properly – “Are you okay little one?” His voice was soft and metallic. Kalique nodded slowly and silently – too tired to talk. “Are you hurt?” There was genuine worry in his voice – she began to shake her head until she remembered the gash on her foot and pointed to it. “My name is Plo Koon, and you are?” Lifting her heavy eyes to his she managed to whisper “Kalique” before she passed out into the Jedi Master’s arms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so I'm only going to do Kalique's Prolgue just because we can all pretty much guess about Rex's younger years. Next chapter will be their meeting!!!   
> \- GG over and out <3


	2. First Impressions are Everything

Kalique’s fingers drummed nervously against her leg as she waited for the grand council chamber to open. This was it: her Knighting ceremony, the most important moment of her life had finally arrived. She must have gone through the ceremony in her head a thousand times, but her Master, Plo Koon, had said that one can never truly be prepared for such a change. Doing nothing to ease her nerves, Kalique had given him a mock scowl before leaving to prepare. 

Not that she had to do much of course – wear her brown and tan robes; perhaps brush her faun hair before loosely braiding it down over her shoulder. The routine was so familiar that it was almost like nothing of note was happening. But then again, that was the way of the Jedi – to be humble and at peace. But no matter how she tried, Kalique was always too unsettled. The only time she felt ANY sense of feng shui was when she tapped into her connection with the Force: it would transport her deep inside her mind to dance and tease her, freeing her of all worries. 

Kalique turned around as she heard a Jedi Interceptor whoosh past the tower. Huffing a laugh, she scanned the city night life; it had been a hot-minute since the Padawan had flown her own Interceptor... Just as she made a mental note to fly it sometime soon, her master appeared.

“Don’t tell me that after all these years, now is the moment you choose to be afraid, dear Padawan?” Plo chuckled as he walked towards her.

She smiled at him, “Not a chance, Master”

“Good. To have courage means that you know there will be difficult obstacles in your future and choose to take them in your stride…” He stopped beside her, still looking towards the double doors, “I have left a gift for you in your dormitory -- The letter it comes with will explain your next course of action.”

“…Really? You got me a gift…?” Kalique frowned, “But—”

“As I said before, my apprentice, all will be explained.”

She nodded slowly “All will be explained.”

Despite the intricate mask and eye pieces, Kalique could all of a sudden feel her master’s sadness. “Master, are you alright?” His usually poised stature faltered at the words before he gave her shoulder a light squeeze and opened the doors to the council chamber.

The dim hallway light spilled onto the floor of the pitch-black room, revealing only the delicate patterns of its center. Pushing her Master’s reaction to the back of her mind and inhaling a deep breath, she squared her shoulders before walking to the marked spot.  
As soon as both her feet entered the circle, twelve lightsabers from the twelve hooded council members illuminated the dark chamber in an encasing circle. It was like a metaphor for everything the Jedi stood for: The light in the darkness.

“Step forward, Padawan.” Master Yoda’s voice filled the empty silence as she moved toward the council chair he was stood on. After kneeling down on shaky knees, the Grand Master continued.  
“Kalique Ron’oen.” He moved his lightsaber into his right hand and hovered his small green lightsaber over her left shoulder. “By the right of the council” He moved it to the right shoulder. “By the will of the Force” The master once again hovered his lightsaber over her left shoulder and in one swift movement, cut off her Padawan braid. “Dub thee, I do…Jedi of the Republic”.

Heart racing in her chest, Jedi knight Kalique Ron’oen stood before the council, pride beaming off her like sunshine. She grinned from ear to ear as she picked up her dislodged Padawan braid. She was a Jedi Knight and nothing in the whole universe could take that away from her. When she stood up again and looked at Master Yoda, he smiled at her…THE Master Yoda smiled at her…the seemingly-too-serious 900-year-old GRAND Master of the republic and LEADER of the Jedi council… smiled. at. her. 

Unable to compose herself for a moment longer, Kalique bowed her head in respect and quickly strode out the room, grinning at Plo as she went past knowing he saw everything. Once Kalique was back in the dark hallway she loosened a disbelieving breath. She’d done it. She’d completed her training.

*  
“Rex? Reeehhhhxxxxxx…? Rex! Oi, wake up!”

Rex awoke to the feeling of Cody slapping his face. “What?” he groaned, sitting up in his bed “If this is about your bunk again, I swear-” He stopped himself as soon as his eyes adjusted – Cody was his armor. Why was Cody in armor this early? Rex looked around at his brothers. Sketch, Wolffe and Trench were also in armor… panic set in. “Did I oversleep?!” He exclaimed, leaping from the top bunk to find his clothes.

“Good Morning to you too sleeping beauty” Cody chuckled, resting his arm on Trench’s shoulder as he came to inspect the commotion. Rex shot him a glare as he pulled on his shin guards. 

“Aww, did poor little Rexy forget?” Trench cooed, “He tries so hard…but it’s just…not enough” He put his hand over his heart dramatically.

Rex snarled under his breath. He would lay his life down for anyone in these barracks without hesitation. But sometimes he wasn’t sure if he would for Trench; there was just something about him that rubbed up Rex the wrong way…

“Isn’t it a shame we can’t all be perfect like you Trench.” Cody snorted sarcastically clapping his brother on the back as a sign to get lost.

“I know right” Trench ginned back before returning to his own bunk mates.

“Scumbag” Rex muttered gesturing Cody to his vambraces 

“You really don’t remember…?” Cody asked handing him the arm pieces “It’s, y’know, selection day… where we get sorted into out legions…”

“Oh, wait…. that’s today?”

“Yup-”

Just as Rex had finished fitting his armor over his black bodysuit, the sleek doors at the end of the barracks whooshed closed and three figures walked along the gangway: one was Lama Su, easily identified by his towering neck. The second was an orange, masked alien with a brown billowing cloak that trailed behind. The third and smallest visitor, however, was staring straight at him. As his brothers scrambled to attention in front of their bunks, he stared back, taking her in. She was human – that much he was certain. She wore a deep green and black tabard (wrapped at the waist by a utility belt) that came down to her knees, slit at the front and back; revealing loose black trousers and brown leather boots. 

He supposed she was pretty enough, with her light tan skin and faun hair scraped over her shoulder in a plat. But it was hard to tell considering she was the first human female he’d ever seen in the flesh. He’d seen pictures, of course, from old report simulators but…she was different somehow…not in the fact she was a head smaller, or that she had breasts…it was a feeling… one he just couldn’t place. Realizing that he probably wasn’t the only one to feel like this, Rex suddenly felt possessive over her – he’d made eye contact first, so he had claim to her.  
…Wait…what is he doing? Clones don’t have those thoughts…do they…? No! Of course not…

Tearing his brown eyes away from her own Rex shook his head and finally came to attention. The young woman spoke in hushed voices to the two aliens next to her before they left, leaving her alone with the Clones.

He found them face to face, seconds later. Despite, temptation he kept his face cold and emotionless. He wanted to look at her eyes, to observe her face until he knew every curve and scar. But he couldn’t, he was a clone – he didn’t have that privilege.

Noticing his struggle to keep looking over her, she inclined her head as she watched him, “What’s your name Trooper?”

The crisp confidence in her voice gave him chills, “CT-7567....Sir…”  
“Hm… interesting…”

Panic briefly stabbed at his stomach, “What is, sir?”

She looked up at him thoughtfully, “That you chose to give me your number, not your name.” He looked down at her, “So CT-7567, would you like to try again at telling me your name…?”

Over her shoulder, Rex could see Trench trying not to smile, “Rex, sir. My name is Rex.”

“Well, Rex. I am General Kalique Ron’oen of the Jedi Order. It’s nice to meet you.” The young woman inclined her head in greeting before the corner of her mouth twitched up briefly. 

“I know this may sound peculiar since we just met and all, Rex, but does that armor happen to feel a tad snug on you…?”

Trench quietly snickered with his bunk mates in the background. Idiots, Rex quietly hoped they would be thrown into the range as target dummies. “No, Sir. It feels fine to me.” That was when Rex saw Cody, through the corner of his eye, pale.

“Really? I think I would be uncomfortable if my chest plate was on backwards.” He could see the amusement in her hazel eyes and feel the heat that rose to his ears. Opposite, Trench had finally crack, attempting to cover his spluttering laughs through coughs.

Thankfully, it was enough to draw the Jedi’s attention away from him. Huffing a soft laugh, the General turned and swaggered to Trench. “Do you have bad lungs, soldier?”

Wiping the smile of his face, Trench answered “No, Sir.”

“Good, because I need soldiers who can keep up with me.” She said louder, for all to hear.

“You needn’t worry about that, General, all the clones in these barracks are the best of the best.” He and his brothers visibly straightened with pride

“Hmm is that right…?”

“Trench, Sir. My name is Trench.”

Jealousy panged through Rex as he watched her survey his brother. Where were all these feelings and emotions coming from? His duty was to serve, not get attached on little girls. Though…she wasn’t exactly little in age like she was in height. From his profiling lessons of human females, he estimated she was around 20 years old – perhaps a couple of years younger than him.  
“I assume you all have your preferred comrades so I will allow you to organize yourselves into 4 groups. Meet me in the training area in 10 minutes.” The General announced loudly.

“Yes Sir!” The Clones yelled, saluting to the woman.

Just as she retreated half way down the gangway, Kalique Ron’oen turned around to Rex and said “Try to learn how to dress yourself in the meantime, little Rexy, that armor could save your life on the battlefield…” and sauntered off, once again leaving Rex red in the face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Henlo Hoomans,  
> Yes, I know I said I would try to post twice a week and I haven't. No I didn't become a zombie (well maybe a little), no I didn't get Corona. I've just been busy with me only other hobby...SAILING!!! <3 <3 <3  
> Okay I get that none of you care so basooooo I'm only going to be posting once a week until further notice... :)  
> Stay safe!  
> -GG


End file.
